kartka_z_kalendarzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
26 czerwca
26 czerwca — w ten upalny czerwcowy dzień jest aż nadto okazji do świętowania. Święta Międzynarodowy Dzień Pomocy Ofiarom Tortur Tortury są barbarzyńską praktyką, zakazaną przez Powszechną Deklarację Praw Człowieka jak i przez Konstytucję Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Zresztą Naród Polski często boleśnie odczuł tortury na własnej skórze, gdy polscy patrioci byli torturowani w więzieniach zaborców, później w więzieniach Gestapo i NKWD, a na koniec również w polskich katowniach UB i SB. Co więcej tortury są też nieskuteczne - zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że osoba niewinna przyzna się do winy pod wpływem tortur, jak i możliwe też jest, by winny wytrzymał tortury i nie przyznał się do winy. Mimo to, tortury są cały czas stosowane i to nie tylko w krajach totalitarnych jak Korea Północna, ale również w krajach o umocnionej tradycji demokratycznej jak Stany Zjednoczone. Ten dzień stanowi więc wyraz sprzeciwu wobec tych barbarzyńskich praktyk. Międzynarodowy Dzień Zapobiegania Narkomanii Narkomania stanowi obecnie jeden z największych problemów społecznych i zdrowotnych. Przyczynia się nie tylko do zniszczenia zdrowia tysięcy ludzi, ale też do wzrostu przestępczości. W tym dniu warto jest więc się zastanowić nad sensem zażywania narkotyków - zażywanie ich nie tylko niszczy zdrowie, ale też nabija kabzę przestępcom. Wydarzenia Widziałem orła cień! thumb|left|Paw? Gołębica? Cietrzew? Kogut? A może bielik? 26 czerwca 1295 roku Przemysł II został koronowany w Gnieźnie na króla Polski. Od tego też dnia oficjalnym symbolem naszego kraju jest Orzeł Biały. Pytanie brzmi, dlaczego orzeł? Oczywiście każdy słyszał zapewne historyjkę o Lechu, Czechu i Rusie, ale takie bajeczki można wciskać dzieciom na dobranoc. Prawdziwego historyka interesują fakty, a nie legendy. Po raz pierwszy ptak jako symbol Polski pojawia się na denarach Bolesława Chrobrego. Pytanie brzmi jaki to ptak? Na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypomina on orła lecz pawia, istnieją też hipotezy, że jest to gołębica, cietrzew lub kogut. Wszystko jednak wyjaśniają kropki na skrzydłach ptaka - są one charakterystyczne dla Haliaeetus albicilla czyli bielika zwyczajnego, który... nie jest orłem. Tak tak drogi czytelniku - bielik nie należy do podrodziny orłów, choć bardzo je przypomina. Stał się on symbolem dynastii Piastów - najwcześniej zaczęli go używać Piastowie śląscy, później przejęły go inne linie Piastów, a Przemysł II po raz pierwszy uczynił Orła Białego herbem całego kraju, mimo iż sam posługiwał się herbem lwa. Wielki Mistrz 26 czerwca 1407 roku Ulrich von Jungingen został Wielkim Mistrzem Zakonu. Życzymy miłego panowania. Oh, wait... jego panowanie trzy lata później się skończyło... pod Grunwaldem. Podpisanie Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych Jeszcze w Europie ludzie nie wyleczyli kaca po imprezie z okazji zakończenia wojny, jeszcze trwały walki na Pacyfiku, gdy 26 czerwca 1945 roku podpisano w San Francisco w słonecznej Kalifornii Kartę Narodów Zjednoczonych. Powstała w ten sposób Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych - największa organizacja międzynarodowa na świecie... i jedna z najmniej skutecznych zarazem. Ich bin ein Berliner! thumb|Tak wygląda berliński pączek. 26 czerwca 1963 roku prezydent JFK (dla niekumatych - John Fitzgerald Kennedy) wypowiedział pod murem berlińskim słynne zdanie "Ich bin ein Berliner!" Znaczyło ono... no właśnie tu jest problem. "ein Berliner" to po niemiecku berliński pączek, a więc prezydent USA powiedział publicznie "Jestem berlińskim pączkiem!" Oczywiście co innego miał na myśli - chciał powiedzieć "Jestem berlińczykiem!" co powinno brzmieć "Ich bin Berliner!" i później się tłumaczył z tej wypowiedzi. Wniosek z tego jest, prosty - język niemiecki jest tak zły, że strollował nawet wybitnego skądinąd amerykańskiego prezydenta i męża stanu. Kategoria:Czerwiec